Conner vs Corvo
by dax0042
Summary: This is not my best work, this a request story from Omegawolf121. So here it is. Title says it all.


Corvo had been stripped of his title of Lord Protector and imprisoned. The usurper, Hiram Burrows, who was the Royal Spymaster, had charged him with murdering his queen and abducting her daughter, Emily Kadwin. But he was offered a chance for redemption if he could find Emily and bring her back to the kingdom. Now he was looking for Emily in an area of rocky hills

For two days, he had gone down to what his people called the surface world, for he knew in his heart that Emily was somewhere in the area. "Emily, I failed you once," Corvo said to himself. "I shall not fail again." He stopped when he heard a faint cry over the next hill.

"Corvo, where are you?" the voice cried. Corvo was sure it was Emily. He ran toward her voice. Coming to the top of the rise, he saw her in a little cavern between two rocky hill tops.

"Emily," cried Corvo. "You are safe, and-" but he stopped in mid sentence when he saw a man in a white hooded cloak appear on the other hill top. He knew this newcomer by his outfit-an assassin from the Brotherhood.

"Protector, you do not need to die here," the assassin shouted. "I, Conner, leader of the Brotherhood, have come for the girl. You leave, you will live; you fight, you will die."

"Emily, run for the cave!" shouted Corvo, as he and Conner prepared for battle.

(The battle starts now)

Conner pulled out one of his Flintlock pistols. Corvo began to charge the Assassin. Conner took aim and fired his pistol, but missed the Protector's head. He pulled out another pistol and fired a second time, but the bullet bounced off of Corvo's armor chest plate.

"You have skill," Corvo complimented. "But I am tougher then any assassin. You should go back to wherever you come from."

Conner pulled another pistol and fired. This bullet grazed Corvo across the neck. The Protector grabbed his neck in pain, looking at the Assassin in disbelief. He had been hit from a distance of fifty feet, but he was determined to complete his mission.

Corvo saw that Conner was reloading his pistols, so he took the opportunity to charge the Assassin. Conner ran behind the hill and disappeared. By the time Corvo got to the top he saw the Assassin running behind a rock that was at least twenty five feet away.

"Big mistake," Corvo mocked, as he drew his crossbow. "I think you have just lost this fight," he said, taking a step forward, but stopped when his foot stepped on a some kind of trip wire. Looking down, Corvo saw that the wire was rigged to a landmine.

BOOM! The landmine went off, sending Corvo flying into the air and down the hill. Conner stepped out from behind his rock, and went to see what happen to the Protector. When Conner reached the top of the hill and looked down, there at the bottom of cavern was Corvo.

"Damn," Conner frowned. "I had really hoped to kill you with the blade instead of one of my traps." Looking over to his left he saw Emily at the head of the cave. As Conner made his way toward the cave, Corvo jumped up and fired his crossbow, nailing him in the leg.

"I will never let you harm, Emily!" Corvo shouted. He drew his sword and charged the Assassin. Conner looked up in time to doge a mighty swipe from the sword. Corvo saw Conner then pull out his Tomahawk. And the two of them started to swing, block, punch and kick one another to win.

The two warriors got into a struggle, with the Corvo gaining the upper hand. He kicked Conner to the ground. The Protector then advanced with his sword while the Assassin tried his hardest to avoid the weapon.

Thinking fast, Conner saw a near by tree. He rushed over to the tree with Corvo hot on his heels. Corvo then brought his sword down at Conner but he moved out of the way, getting the blade caught in the thick bark.

"I knew that was going to work," Conner boasted as he drew his hidden blade and rushed at Corvo. But the Protector quickly drew his watch guard pistol and fired off his only shot. The bullet struck and destroyed the hidden blade. Then with a might tug, Corvo freed his sword from the tree and continued to attack the Assassin. With few options left, Conner threw his Tomahawk trying to make a kill.

Corvo ducked as the Tomahawk flew over his head. "You can still walk away, Conner," he warned. "But I know you won't."

Corvo was right, because Conner drew his sword out, and charged the Protector.

The two begin fighting, and Conner kicked Corvo to the ground. He attempted to stab the protector, but misses. Corvo got to his feet and swung his sword wildly at the Assassin. The two warriors begin to clash swords.

Corvo managed to hit Conner's arm, causing him to back off a few feet, but as he went in for the kill, Conner dropped his sword, took hold of Corvo's arm, flip him over, and causing him to lose his sword.

"You have skill," Corvo said getting back on his feet.

"You do as well," Conner said as he tried to slash Corvo, who now had to fight bare handed.

When Conner went in for a chop with his sword, Corvo moved out of the way, but was quickly met with a kick to the face. The kick was enough to send Corvo falling to the ground.

"Now, you may rest in peace," Conner said moving toward Corvo.

Corvo spotted his sword on the ground and scrambled to retrieve his sword. But Conner grabbed Corvo by the back of collier, ready to finish him. But in the heat of the moment, Emily run up and knocked Conner to the ground.

Corvo saw his chance again to grab his sword and succeeded. Conner Grabbed Emily and raised his Tomahawk, but Corvo with a swift, but mighty swing, chopped off Conner's right arm.

"My arm!" screamed Conner as he let go of Emily. Corvo then thrusted his sword through the Assinian's heart, and he fell to the ground dead. The battle was over.

Corvo raised his sword in the air and yelled in victory. "I have slain my foe!"

Soon, Corvo and Emily were back home and he was giving the rank of head of the Protectors.

Corvo won because he had been fighting redemption, plus he had the better training, the better weapons, and the better armor. His total kills was 6/10. His sword and Crossbow did the best against Conner.

Conner lost because his weapons were just out of date, and he had not been trained to fight with men who live in the sky. Conner had almost no armor, and he was only out here for the target. An Assassin may have years of warfare, but when it came down to a fight with a armored bodyguard he had no chance. Conner only scored a total of 4/10. His Tomahawk and sword did well against him, but he just wasn't able to win.

Winner is Corvo of Dishonored.


End file.
